Resistance: Retribution Weapons
.303 Storm Rifle Primary Fire: .303mm Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: .40mm Grenade Launcher A new weapon featured in Resistance Retribution. The weapon is rather effective and is fed from a fifty round magazine, as well as being armed with a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher. It is extremely similar to the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, both having a 50 round clip and 3 grenades for the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher. The weapon has a higher firing velocity, but more firing spread, than the Razors. Advanced Auger-FS Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Advanced Auger-FS is a superior version Auger Mark II. Its bolts cause more damage and the shield lasts longer. The shield is also more circular and will encircle the user, protecting the back which in other versions was exposed. The shield is also similar to the Backlash Grenade, since all incoming attacks are deflected back into the enemy that fired the shots. Over time the Auger gets energy to generate another shield, so finding ammo for the shield is no longer an issue. It is exclusive to Mallery because it is custom made. Grayson acquires it after he kills Mallery whom was infected. Auger WS Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Auger WS is a Maquis version of the Chimeran Auger. It shares similar traits including the same ammunition. It is more or less the same rifle with just a few modifications, like making it lighter for humans to handle. It can also be fired underwater. This special type Auger found only in Resistance Retribution also deploys a better shield surrounding the whole of the player creating an energy shield dome instead of just a simple barrier in front of the player. It is obtained after your encounter with Roland Mallery. Fareye FR-1 Primary Fire: .303 Mk 10 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Neural Activity Accelerator The weapon of choice for the Maquis. The rifle chambers a .303 Mk 10 Round with a muzzle velocity of nearly 3400 ft/s. The alternate fire for this weapon accelerates neural activity for a more accurate shot. IWAO-R Chaingun Primary Fire: Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The IWAO-R Chaingun was originally built for Japanese combat planes by legendary weapon designer Iwao Ryusaki. The cannons were light enough that they were easily modified for infantry use. Its rapid rate of fire and large ammo capacity makes the IWAO-R a force to be reckoned with in the skies or on the battlefield for it can rip even a Titan in just seconds. It appears to be the direct predecessor to the HVAP Wraith, due to the built in shield, but carries less ammo. L206 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Retargeting system The L206 LAARK is an earlier version of the L209 LAARK, and is now used by the Maquis as a replacement for the L209 LAARK, after its supplies were diminishing. Longbow 1S-1K The longbow is a MDC rail weapon constructed from modified Chimeran technology. Its magnetic accelerator launches a small iron flechette at an extremely high velocity that is accurate to up to 1000 meters. The secondary fire charged and fires multiple flechetttes at once. The Longbow designation derives from the weapon's ability to destroy Drones and kill Hybrids with a single shot. This is one of the few weapons that can fire underwater. Plasma Grenade Plasma "Sticky" Grenades are constructed from the same materials as plasma mines. The grenade sticks to most surfaces and detonates on a fixed timer. Clever soldiers have landed them on Chimera who would return to cover near fellow units, and the detonation resulted in higher casualties. Category:Resistance: Retribution Weapons Schrotflinte .12 Gauge Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels Schrotflinte is a variation of the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun, working in basically the same way Razor Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Spinning Energy Disc A variation of the Bullseye, the Razor acts like a standard Bullseye, but it's secondary fire charges up a disc of energy which can ricochet off walls and hit multiple enemies.